cofrfandomcom-20200214-history
Shalman Commonwealth
The Shalman Commonwealth (Atario: Imnostleriǽne ſálman’eć, Greek: Αυτοκρατορία των Σάλμαν) is an Empire located on the Planet Andromeda. It consists of ten islands, two of which are shared by neighboring Kingdoms or Empires. To its North lie the Kingdom of Melen and the Empire of Andromeda, to its South the Kingdom of Lomrie, to its West the Kingdom of Nemoria and to its East the Empire of Lufner. The only country the Empire doesn't border with is the Kingdom of Saramenor. It is the most populous country on planet Andromeda, with a population of 140.000.000. It's economy is based on agriculture as well as the heavy industry. Lachtzveul (Atario: Láchtjvæl lit. air plans) is the planet's biggest airship and spaceship manufacturer, owned by the Imperial Family. The biggest city in the Shalman Commonwealth is Ylmeria (Atario: Ylméria, Greek: Υλμέρια) with a population of 3.000.000. Etymology The Empire got it's official name in 0 An. (Andromedan Calendar). The noun Shalmie (Atario: Ŝâlmie) at that time meant brave or courageous, and the name was given after the Battle of the Thousand Days, which the Empire aventually lost, as did most other Kingdoms and Empires. Later, in 356, the name was changed to The Otonlich Empire (Atario: Imnostleriėne Ôtonlixx'et) when the Emperor Varum the Cruel came to power. After the fall of Emperor Varum, the Empire was named the Shalman Commonwealth, as the noun Shalmie didn't exist in the Shalman Vocabulary of the time. That name is still used today. History The history of the Empire dates back to the Pre-Cataclismic Era, which ends in the year 0 An. Little is knows about the Pre-Cataclismic Era, and as such we will not say anything about it, as most our information derives from folk songs and poems of the time. Perhaps the most historical day in the history of the Empire is the Battle of the Thousand Days, when the allied armies of the Empire, the Kingdom of Saramenor, the Empire of Lufner, and the kingdom of Lufner were defeated after a battle whose lasting period is unknown (thus the name Battle of the Thousand Days). After this event the Empire was renamed as the Shalmie Empire (Atario: Imnostleriėne Ŝâlmiet, Greek: Αυτοκρατορία των Σάλμιετ) by the First Emperor of the Meta-Cataclismic Era, Uverags Reyign Mostar Vagumshtadgen (Atario: Ōōberhaġs Regîġn Môstar Vagumŝtanτġen, Greek: Ούμπεράγκς Ρεγίγκν Μόσταρ Βάγουμσταντγκεν). By the Year 354 the Empire had acquired all islands on the planet of Andromeda, making it the only Empire in the History of the planet to conquer all the islands. The Empire fell a couple of years later, with the reign of Varum the Cruel, and by 832 An. got the lands that it still has. In the War of 1004 An. the armies of the Empire of Lufner invaded the lands of the Kingdom of Melen, who was the Empire's closest ally (and still is). As a result the Empire too had to go to war. The War lasted for 6 years, with the allied armies of the Empire and the Kingdom of Melen winning. As of that time the Empire has had very close relations with the Empire of Lufner, and nowadays the Empire and the Empire of Lufner are very close allies. In 1412, the Empire of Andromeda invaded the Kingdom of Lomrie, and by 1421 all Empires and Kingdoms were under the occupation of the Andromedan Empire. On evening of 15 Artâm, 1422, during the Annual Imperial ball, the Andromedan Empire asked the Empire to surrender or the Armies of the Andromeda Empire would invade. The answer was Then We Shall Have War! The war finally ended in 1425, with the Victory of the Empire and its allies. Since, the Empire and the Republic of Andromeda (former Empire of Andromeda) have diplomatic relations. Government and Politics Although a Monarchy, the people of the Empire do have political and other rights, such as the right to elect a government. The only elective members in the Government are the members of the Imperium, 10 from every one of the 50 provinces of the Empire. The Ministers of the different Ministries are then elected by the Imperium, whereas the Prime Minister is appointed by his Majesty, the Emperor. Reaching a decision is a complex issue. First, the Imperium has to reach a decision. Then, the Prime Minister has to support the decision and hear what the Emperor has to propose. In order for the decision to be adopted, both the Emperor and the Prime Minister have to agree on what shall be done. The Imperium The Board of the Imperium is consisted of the following members: Speaker of the House Deputy Speakers of the house (2) Deans (6) Secretaries (12) Heads of Imperial Departments (18) Generals of the Imperial Ground and Air Forces (4) Generals of the Imperial Navy (2) The Ministries thumb|300px|The Ministry of Culture building in [[Aurorium|left]] There are 18 ministries in the Shalman Commonwealth. These are: Ministry of Defense Ministry of Internal Affairs Ministry of External Affairs Ministry of Education (Former Ministry of Education and Religious Beliefs) Ministry of Health Ministry of Development Ministry of Innovation Ministry of Justice Ministry of Culture Ministry of Social Welfare Ministry of Economics Ministry of Environmental Affairs (newly established) Ministry of Public Commerce (Former: Ministry of Public Commerce and Merchant Shipping) Ministry of Press Ministry of Public Transport and Communications Ministry of Public Order Ministry of Merchant Shipping (newly established) Military Junta of September 2008 thumb|left|400px|Tanks in the grounds of the Imperial Palace On September 6th 2008, the Shalman Military overthrew the elected government and inforced martial law over the entire Shalman Commonwealth. The Military took strategic positions in Ylmeria, Bjork and other major Shalman cites. Amongst the priorities of the Military Junta was the so-called "Purification of the Empire", which was started with the Purification Act, which was proposed to the Shalman Imperium in the same month. The Military Junta fell after seven years and gave birth to the Shalman Commonwealth Economy thumb|200px|The proposal for the [[TransGalactic Trade Union | Confederal Trade Union Headquarters, in Ylmeria|right]] The Shalman Economy is the amongst the most advanced on the planet. Many huge companies have their headquarters in the Empire, such as the leading Airship and Spaceship manufacturer Lachtzveul (Atario: Láxjvël, lit. air plans). The Empire has an annual GDP of 910.000 billion Lirretta (2.192 trillion EUR), the highest on the planet. The people of the Empire generally enjoy a high standard of living, as stated in the leading magazine Economy Now. The Empire has a per capita income of 60.000 Lirretta. The Shalman Economy is to be further improved by a number of reforms, to be passed in a few years by the Imperium. The largest sector in the Shalman Economy is that of service (51%) followed by the Industry (32%), Agriculture(12%) and Tourism(5%). Many Shalman companies have bought large ammounts of shares or even entire companies that are not Shalman. The Imperial Bank has bought large shares of LufBank and Rozbank. The Imperial Broadcasting Network has also bought several foreign magazines such as Geography and Economy Now. The Empire proposed the creation of a TransGalactic Trade Union and a Trade Union Bank but the proposal was denied by the Presidency of the Confederacy of Free Regions. Air and Space Industry Láchtjvæl Aerospace thumb|500px|The [[Láchtjvæl Aerospace logo|left]] The Lachtzveul Aerospace Company is a major aerospace and defense corporation, originally founded by multibillionaire Arag Shoort (Atario: Árag ſúrk, Greek: Άραγκ Σούρκ). Its international headquarters are in Ylmeria, the Capital of the Shalman Commonwealth. Lachtzveul is the largest global aircraft manufacturer by revenue, orders and deliveries, as well as the largest aerospace and defense contractor in the world. Lachtzveul is the largest exporter in the Shalman Commonwealth. Its stock is a component of the Imperial Stock Exchange Industrial Average. Lachtzveul is famous for its Airships and Spaceships, currently the biggest and most luxurious on the Planet. Imperial Airlines alone has 772 aircrafts manufactured by Lachtzveul. Other major Airship Lines as well as Cargo Lines also have many Lachtzveul airships. In 1430, Lachtzveul launched it's first Spaceship, which is to be used by Imperial Space Lines to travel to destinations such as Hiigaran and the Dieserman Empire. Imperial Lines Imperial Lines is Andromeda's bigger Airship Line, and is owned by the Imperial family. It was founded in 1312 An. by Emperor Rainor VII the Great. It operated small-size airships from Ylmeria to Shbenie Saliman (Saliman City). It was first used for Imperial use only. In 1317 the Imperium decided to open the Imperial Lines to the public, buying 34 brand new Airships, and opening up new rootes inside the Empire. The first International root was opened in 1324, with the Ylmeria to Aldar-Minion, with a stop in Shbenie Mpggork (Bjork City). In 1326 the Company got an additional 16 airships, and placed an order for 29 more. By 1362, at its 50th Birthday, the Company had a fleet of 200 airhips, flying to over 40 destinations in Andromeda, making it the biggest Airship Line on the Planet. Currently the Company operates 772 Airships, and is still the biggest Airship Line on the planet. The Company flies to over 200 destinations on Andromeda. Imperial Space Lines were created on 1431, and are yet to announce their flight schedule. Subsidiaries: Imperial Airship Lines Imperial Ship Lines Imperial Railroad Lines Imperial Space Lines. Maritime Industry The Shalman Commonwealth currently holds the second biggest fleet on the planet of Andromeda. It has 1302 ships. 41% of custom goods that are transpoted via the sea are carried by Shalman ships. The Empire invests a lot of money on Maritime, as it is located between six other Nations. Language Atario is the official language of the State. Atario was heavily influenced by the other languages of the Kingdoms and Empires of Andromeda. Atario is an Andromedan language, spoken today by 150-160 million people, mainly in the Empire but also by minority and emigrant communities in numerous other Nations. Atario has been written in the Latin Alphabet since the year 0 An. (before that, in Atario Script). Shalman literature has a continuous history of nearly three thousand years. More information here Greek is also an official Language. Both Greek and Atario are taught in schools. Citizens of the Empire are required to have at least basic knowledge of Atario, but must speak Greek fluently. More information on greek here Demographics Education The Shalman Educational Level is amongst the highest on the planet. Compulsory education in the Empire comprises primary schools (Atario: Âxtgkëtal) and Fōōrtgkëtal(Middle School). Nursery schools (Mrōōtgkëtal) are popular but not compulsory. Kindergartens (Âtgkëtal) are now compulsory for any child above 4 years of age. Children start primary school aged 6 and remain there for six years. Attendance at Fōōrtgkëtal starts at age 12 and last for three years. The Empire's post-compulsory secondary education consists of two school types: unified upper secondary schools (Rôôxto Fōōrtgkëtal) and technical-vocational educational schools (Rėxŝtao Fōōrtgkëtal). Public higher education is divided into universities, Râxtgkëtal, and "Highest Technological Educational Institutions", known as Aultâgkëtal. Students are admitted to these Institutes according to their performance at national level examinations taking place after completion of the third grade of Rėxŝtao or Rôôxto Fōōrtgkëtal. Additionally, students over twenty-two years old may be admitted to the Shalman Open Universty through a form of lottery. The Shalman Imperial University is the amongst the oldest on the planet. The Shalman education system also provides special kindergartens, primary and secondary schools for people with special needs or difficulties in learning. Specialist schools offering musical, theological and physical education also exist. Major Shalman Universities: University of Bjork (Atario: Râxtgkëtal Bggōrk'et) Imperial University (Atario: Imnostlérlëm Râxtgkëtal) Teyl University (Atario: Râxtgkëtal Tėyl''et) University of Avsgethalgen (Atario: ''Râxtgkëtal Absgkeßâlġen) Immigration The Empire, according to the Constitution of the Confederacy of Free Regions, of which it is part, accepts all kinds of immigrants. Due to the complexity of the Shalman immigration policy, practices and data collection, truly reliable data on immigrant populations in the Empire is difficult to gather and therefore subject to much speculation. A study from the Ministry of Internal Affairs maintains that the 1428 Census recorded 3,500,000 persons residing in the Empire without Shalman citizenship. Health The Shalman healthcare system was ranked first worldwide by the Andromedan Health Agency. It is almost entirely free for people affected by chronic diseases such as cancers or Cystic Fibrosis. Average life expectancy at birth is 90 years. Euthanasia is allowed, under certain circomstances, although the debate is still going. Culture The Arts The Shalman Commonwealth has heavily influenced the Arts on the whole of Andromeda. Many famous baroque composers, such as the world-famous Yajven Shtadfur (Atario: Ggâjben �œtánτföör, Greek: Γιάτζβεν Στάντφουρ). The Imperial Opera House in Ylmeria has hosted many famous events, such as the Annual Imperial Concert. In more recent years, the Charleston-style music which was first heard in the Empire influenced world tastes in music. The Empire is also involved in the Holographic Cinema, and has the famous Vermont Studios (Atario: Altnvòòries Βërmónt, Greek: Στούντιο Βερμ�Œντ), which are based in the city of Bjork. Singasong Contest The Shalman Commonwealth introduced the Singasong contest to the Confederacy of Free Regions in 2008. The first contest will be held in Bjork, the second biggest city of the Empire, on September 10th, 2008. Cuisine Shalman cuisine is very famous for its tastes. It is a mix of different tastes, from all corners of the Empire. Imperial cuisine has evolved extensively over the centuries. Starting in the year 143, a unique and creative national cuisine began forming. Various social movements, political movements, and the work of great chefs came together to create this movement. Through the years the styles of Imperial cuisine have been given different names, and have been codified by various master-chefs. During their lifetimes these chefs have been held in high regard for their contributions to the culture of the Empire. The national cuisine developed primarily in the city of Paris with the chefs to French royalty, but eventually it spread throughout the Empire and was even exported overseas. Sports thumb|300px|The Ylmeria Simlympic Athletics Complex, proposed for the December 2008 Simlympic Games.|right Ylmeria is the birthplace of the most famous sport on Andromeda: Stickball (Atario: Zuxxvâgkdοοr, Greek: Προσκολοσφαίρηση). As of 1236, the Empire has been taking part in the PanAndromedan Games. In 1431, the Empire will hold the 40th PanAndromedan Games. It will be the 8th time the Empire hosts the Games. The Empire has always had great performances in the Games as well as the Stickball World Cup. The Imperial Eagles are the national team of the Empire and have won the World Cup 12 times. The Empire has also proposed the creation of Games for the Confederacy, and the Confederacy of Free Regions has agreed to take part in the P.A.G. Simlympic Games Participation The Shalman Commonwealth took part in the Simlympic Games in August 2008 for the first time (Penthesili 2008) and finished fifth on the "most medals" list. It has also submitted a bid for the December 2008 Simlympic Games, which it eventually won, bringing the Simlympics to the COFR for the first time! Military thumb|300px|Battleships of the Imperial navy|left The Imperial Military (Navy, Air Force and Ground Forces) are amongst the most well-equiped militaries on the planet of Andromeda. Recently, the Ministry of Defence in co-operation with the Ministry of Innovation have created several kinds of new bombs such as the Sonic Bomb. Recent testings of the foresaid bomb have heated up the debate on weather the Empire is planning for a military assult on another Nation. The Imperium officially denies such statements and states that "the Testing is entirely for defensive reasons". The Military Personel is 600,000 at the moment, with an active military force of 4 million soldiers. The navy has 432 state-of-the-art ships, and the Space Force has some 3000 spaceships. The Space Force also gave some ships to the Spacefleet Command. Foreign Relations Embassy Level The Empire has Embassies in all Kingdoms and Empires on Andromeda except the Andromedan Republic and the Republic of Cities. The Empire also has embassies in the capitals of the Diesmaran Empire and the Hiigaran Confederacy. Consulat Level The Empire currently has consulats in the Republic of Andromeda and the Republic of Cities. Embassies in Ylmeria thumb|300px|The [[Diesmaran Empire embassy in Ylmeria|right]] Embasies: Non COFR *Kingdom of Saramenor *Empire of Lufner *Kingdom of Melen *Kingdom of Nemoria *Kingdom of Lomrie *Kingdom of Naymor Members of the COFR *Hiigaran Confederacy *Holidia *Rhodea *Diesmaran Empire *Hypertrophy *Raffore Islands *West Logan *Ossil *Auvergne *Oonte Rotocco Others *COFR Headquarters Consulats in Ylmeria Non COFR *Republic of Andromeda *Republic of Cities Members of the COFR *Kenoshan Federation International Organizations The Empire is part of the following organizations: Andromedan Union (ANUN) Union of Trade (UT) Planetary Military Alliance (P.M.A.) Confederacy of Free Regions (COFR) - First Minister Category:Shalman Empire